


Trickster Deus Ex Machina

by eadreytheiptscray



Series: Partners in Chaos [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Reader (Marvel), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Platonic Relationships, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Reader Has Powers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadreytheiptscray/pseuds/eadreytheiptscray
Summary: A candle sat in the center of the dark room, the flickering flame the only sound. Confident in your invisibility, you crept past the guard into the maze of cargo containers, searching for the one that held what you were after...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov & Reader
Series: Partners in Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043376
Kudos: 7





	Trickster Deus Ex Machina

A candle sat in the center of the dark room, the flickering flame the only sound. Confident in your invisibility, you crept past the guard into the maze of cargo containers, searching for the one that held what you were after.

Of course your target would be in the center of the room.

Holding your breath, you carefully lowered yourself to the floor to avoid disturbing the flame. You felt ridiculous inching your way across the concrete floor like this. Every now and then your suit would snap as it caught on a seam in the floor, and you felt eyes bore into your back… but the guard didn’t investigate.

Finally, you reached your target. Quietly disarming the container’s security system as you’d been taught, you gently lowered the container lid to the ground—

The flame danced in the rush of air, and red emergency lights lit up the room. You swore over the screeching alarm and sat back on your heels, blinking as the room’s ordinary lights flicked back on.

“You can’t expect to be the world’s greatest assassin if you can’t get past a candle,” Nat said.

“I know,” you whined, phasing back. “I almost had it this time.”

“Try again.”

You groaned but complied, replacing the container’s lid and trudging back to the front of the room. This time, though, another observer lurked in the shadows.

Loki put his finger to his lips as Nat reached for the lights. Grinning, you dropped to the ground and pretended to tie your boots, giving your best friend the distraction he needed to charm the flickering flame and vanish from the room undetected.

You two would have gotten away with it, had Nat not attempted to blow out the candle after you finished your training exercise. Upon hearing your names, Loki popped back into the combat room, spiriting you away from the exasperated Avenger before she could finish threatening you both.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling nostalgic for the early 2010s, when the Avengers were friends and college-esque shenanigans happened in Stark Tower.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Inspired by this prompt: https://ablockforwritersblock.tumblr.com/post/74547936000/writing-prompt-9


End file.
